Goose: Slalomschwimmen
by severinalupin
Summary: Severus ist mal ganz fies und erpresst jemanden auf „nicht- todesserische" Art sehr ungewöhnlich und einfach nur humorvoll … wen er erpresst und mit was, erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr die „Gans" lest.


**Autor** : severinalupin  
 **Beta** : -Nachtstern-  
 **Altersfreigabe** : keine Beschränkung  
 **Pairing** : Keines  
 **Charaktere** : Severus Snape, Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin  
 **Kategorie** : Humor  
 **Inhalt** : Severus ist mal ganz fies und erpresst jemanden auf „nicht- todesserische" Art sehr ungewöhnlich und einfach nur humorvoll … wen er erpresst und mit was, erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr die „Gans" lest.  
 **Disclaimer** : Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling - aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
 **Warnung** : Keine

 **GOOSE**!

Meine Aufgabe lautet wie folgt: „Schreibe nach dem kursiven Text deine Geschichte weiter. Deine Story soll eine Fortsetzung sein von jenem Abend, bei dem es eben um das Wettschwimmen von Lucius gegen Luna geht, im Slalom. (Schwimmen im Slalom, nicht das Schreiben.) Wo das stattfindet und wer da alles zuguckt und die Schwimmer anfeuert, das überlasse ich dir."

 **Slalomschwimmen**

 _Im Salon seines Manors saß Malfoy gemeinsam mit seinem schwarzhaarigen Gast vor dem Kamin und hing müßig seinen Gedanken nach.  
„Wie ich hörte, hast du dem gesamten Quidditch Team der Slytherins einen Nimbus 2001 gesponsert", unterbrach Snape die gemütliche Stille.  
Malfoy nickte und erklärte: „Das Team meines Sohnes sollte den besten Sportbesen haben, um auch eine gute Leistung erbringen zu können."  
„Das Team deines Sohnes?", fragte Snape mit einem verschlagenen Seitenblick auf den Spender der Besen. „Die Erlaubnis in der Mannschaft mitzufliegen, gibt immer noch der Hauslehrer und nicht der Besen", stellte er dann klar.  
Worauf Lucius ihn ganz empört ansah. Was fiel dem Kerl ein, nach so einem teuren Geschenk?  
„Doch ich will mal nicht so sein. Kindern von Vätern, die auch einen Beweis ihrer Sportlichkeit erbringen, sollte man nicht im Weg stehen."  
Der Blonde runzelte die Stirn. „Bitte werde deutlicher, was du damit sagen willst."  
„Dein Sohn fliegt erst dann beim Slytherin Team mit, wenn du dich im sportlichen Wettkampf unter Beweis stellst. Nein, nicht mit dem Besen. Ich dachte da eher an ein Wettkampf im Slalomschwimmen."  
„Slalom… was …?!"  
„Slalomschwimmen", wiederholte Severus gleichmütig. „Wie wäre es mit einem Gegner aus dem Haus der Raben, Wettschwimmen gegen Luna Lovegood von den Ravenclaw? Dann habt ihr wenigsten bei der Haarfarbe etwas gemeinsam."  
Entgeistert öffnete Malfoy Senior den Mund um zu protestieren.  
Doch Severus Snape hielt ihm nur die Hand hin und fragte mit einem süffisanten Grinsen: „Du schwimmst um die Wette, dann erlaube ich Draco die Quidditchteilnahme. Abgemacht?"  
Sprachlos schlug der völlig überrumpelte Mann in den Deal ein, schüttelte die Hand und nickte zugleich mit dem Kopf. _

Als Narzissa den Raum betrat, nachdem sie verwundert ihren regelrecht gutgelaunten Freund beschwingten Schrittes das Manor verlassen sah, blickte sie überrascht auf ihren Mann, der mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen konsterniert ins Feuer starrte und den Mund auf und zu klappte, wie ein Fisch an Land.

„Was hast du, mein Liebster?", fragte sie ihn liebevoll, während sie sich neben ihn setzte und vorsichtig seine kalte Hand tätschelte.

Langsam wandte sich ihr Mann ihr zu und sein Blick fokussierte sich wie von ganz weit weg plötzlich auf sie. „Kannst du schwimmen, mein Schatz?"

Ein glockenhelles Lachen verließ ihre wundervoll geformten und rot glänzenden Lippen. „Warum sollte ich so etwas können?", fragte sie nach einer Weile mit deutlichem Amüsement in der Stimme.

„Eine gute Frage …", verkündete ihr Göttergatte. „Vielleicht, weil ich jemanden brauche, der es mir ganz schnell beibringt?"

„Wozu das denn?", wollte die Blondine immer noch lächelnd wissen.

„Eine noch bessere Frage … Tja, ich weiß zwar nicht, wie genau das passiert ist, aber ich habe mit Severus gewettet, dass ich in einer Woche, genauer gesagt am kommenden Sonntag, ein Slalomschwimmen gewinnen werde", brachte der Reinblüter es auf den Punkt mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Bewies, dass er auch jetzt noch nicht verstand, was genau da geschehen ist.

„Nun, mein Schatz, das war vielleicht etwas voreilig, da du ja nicht einmal schwimmen kannst …", warf die Slytherin vorsichtig in den Raum, um ihm nicht an den Kopf zu werfen, wie blöd sie ihn deshalb fand.

„Was soll ich sagen … Severus hat mich irgendwie überrumpelt …", hob der Blonde verdrossen seine Schultern, „und jetzt stecke ich nun mal mittendrinnen in dem Schlammassel."

„Unser Sohn kann schwimmen, aber da der jetzt ja schon wieder in Hogwarts ist, kann er es dir schwer beibringen. Warum verschiebt ihr das Ganze nicht in den nächsten Sommer? Jetzt ist es eh schon bald zu kalt zum Baden gehen", versuchte sie die Situation zu retten.

„Weil mein Sohn mir das wahrscheinlich sehr übel nehmen würde", erklärte er ihr und auf ihren fragenden Blick hin, sagte er, „Draco wird nur in das Quidditchteam aufgenommen, wenn ich an dem Wettstreit teilnehme."

„Oh, was machst du auch immer für Unsinn, Lucius!", schimpfte seine Frau, aber auf den kümmerlichen Blick seinerseits, verdrehte sie nur die Augen und fragte: „Musst du gewinnen oder reicht es, wenn du teilnimmst, auch wenn du kläglich untergehst?"

„Ein Malfoy verliert nie!", begehrte er auf, fügte aber kleinlaut hinzu, „Aber mein Sieg ist nicht Teil der Bedingung."

„Das ist gut", konstatierte die Hausherrin. „Dann ist es nur notwendig, dass du lernst, dich über Wasser zu halten, damit du nicht ersäufst. Kannst du nicht vielleicht doch wenigstens noch etwas mehr Zeit rausholen zum Lernen?"

„Da am Montag danach die Entscheidung fällt, wer dieses Jahr in das Team kommt, fürchte ich, nein", erklärte der Herr des Hauses zerknirscht.

Eine Nachdenkfalte verunzierte ihre hübsche Stirn und dann meinte sie: „Dieser Lupin kann schwimmen. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich zu Schulzeiten öfters am See saß zum Lernen, während er und seine Freunde sich im Wasser getollt haben und er konnte auf jeden Fall gut schwimmen."

„Ach, was du nicht sagst, meinte Liebste? Und dir ist das aufgefallen? Hast du diesen Tunichtgut dabei etwa beobachtet?", wollte der Ehemann leicht eifersüchtig wissen - bekam als Reaktion jedoch nur ein genervtes Augenverdrehen seiner Göttergattin. „Du verlangst doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft von mir, dass ich diesen Taugenichts aus Gryffindor frage, ob er mich schwimmen lehrt?", empörte sich der Slytherin wütend.

„Immerhin warst DU so dumm, dich auf eine Wette mit Severus einzulassen! Ich suche hier nur effiziente Lösungsmöglichkeiten, mein Liebster. Und da aus unserem Bekanntenkreis sicher keiner schwimmen kann - wozu auch? - solltest du schleunigst diesen Lupin ausfindig machen und ihm ein paar Knuts anbieten, damit er dich Schwimmen lehrt und wenn du noch was drauflegst, dann hält er auch sicher seinen Mund darüber."

Ihm blieb aber auch nichts erspart - leider hatte seine Liebste ja recht.

Also heuerte er tatsächlich den arbeitslosen Remus Lupin an, damit der ihm in dem kleinen See auf Malfoy Manor das Schwimmen beibrachte. So standen sie nun am Ufer des dunklen Wassers, der etwas magere, mit kleineren und größeren Narben übersäte Schwimmlehrer in einer bunten Bermudashorts und einem weißen T-Shirt, das locker an ihm herunterhing und der gut durchtrainierte Schwimmschüler mit seinem altmodischen, schwarz-weiß gestreiften Herren-Badeanzug, der knielang war, den ganzen Oberkörper mit bedeckte und sogar kurze Ärmel hatte. Der Gryffindor musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, während er ihm im Trockenen die Armbewegungen vormachte und ihn dann aufforderte: „Am besten legst du dich hier in der Wiese einmal auf den Bauch und machst die Arm- und Beinbewegungen, damit ich sie dir noch korrigieren kann, bevor wir ins Wasser steigen."

Lucius kam sich dabei zwar mächtig dumm vor, aber er gehorchte seinem Lehrer. Was tat man nicht alles für seine Kinder?

„Nicht schlecht, aber die Beine musst du zuerst ganz anziehen und dann ganz ausstrecken bei dieser Froschbewegung", leitete der Kastanienblonde den Platinblonden an.

Nach einer Weile begaben sie sich ins Wasser, wobei Malfoy dabei etwas verunsichert wirkte. Daher stellte sich Remus so, dass ihm das kühle Nass bis zur Hüfte reichte und forderte den anderen auf, sich zu ihm zu gesellen. „Und jetzt versuchst du dich mal auf den Rücken zu legen. Ich zeige es dir einmal." Gesagt - getan. Lupin legte sich auf die Wasseroberfläche und trieb einfach eine Weile dahin, um seinem Schüler zu zeigen, wie einfach das war. „Anfangs geht man dabei plump unter, aber mit der Zeit lernt man es und dann treibt der Körper ganz von alleine nach oben."

„Ich will aber nicht erst ertrinken, bevor ich das lerne", echauffierte sich der Schüler und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das musst du auch nicht", grinste der Lehrer. „Ich werde dich halten und sobald du auf dem Wasser liegst meine Arme leicht von dir lösen, aber immer so, dass ich sofort wieder zupacken kann, falls du doch untergehst."

Nicht wirklich überzeugt wagte Lucius aber doch es zu versuchen, da er vor dem Anderen auch nicht als Feigling dastehen wollte. Das Gefühl, auf dem Wasser zu liegen, war sehr angenehm, aber nur, weil da zwei kräftige Arme unter seinem Rücken waren, die ihm Halt gaben - in dem Moment, wo er spürte, dass Remus seine Arme langsam zurückziehen wollte, krallte er sich automatisch am Körper des Stehenden fest, aus Angst zu ertrinken. Der verlor jedoch - überrascht durch die Aktion - seinen festen Stand dabei und kippte nach hinten, sodass beide kurz untergingen und prustend wiederauftauchten. Schnell stand Remus wieder auf beiden Beinen, in seinen Armen, wie ein kleines Kind, einen kreischenden und Wasser ausspuckenden Malfoy, der wie am Spieß schrie: „Ich ertrinke, Hilfe, ich ertrinke!"

Als der Werwolf wieder zu Atem kam, konnte er ein Lachen nicht mehr verhindern und ließ auch seine Arme sinken, da sie ja nur hüfttief im Wasser standen und somit überhaupt keine reale Gefahr bestand. Lucius hing noch eine Weile an seinem Hals mit eingezogenen Beinen und zusammengepressten Augen, bis er die Situation erfasste und ganz langsam und bedacht seine langen, muskulösen Beine streckte, um festen Boden unter den Füßen zu spüren und wieder auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Extrem verlegen löste er seine immer noch um den Hals des anderen verkrampften Arme und strich sich seine wirren, langen, blonden Haare glatt.

„Also noch mal", klatschte Lupin in die Hände und wiederstrebend vertraute Malfoy sich erneut seinem Schwimmlehrer an. Nach einer guten Stunde schaffte er es tatsächlich, auf dem Wasser zu treiben und am nächsten Tag lag er nicht mehr auf dem Rücken auf Remus Armen im Wasser, sondern am Bauch und vollführte hingebungsvoll die ihm gezeigten Armbewegungen. Jedes Mal jedoch, wenn der Gryffindor versuchte, auch nur einen seiner Arme wegzuziehen, klebte der Slytherin wie eine Klette an seinem Hals, sodass der Lehrer am Ende schon recht genervt war. Am dritten Tag und nachdem Lucius gefühlt schon den halben See verschluckt hatte, gelang es ihm wirklich, sich für ein paar Schwimmzüge über Wasser zu halten.

„Sehr gut!", spornte Lupin ihn an.

„Das machst du prima", rief da auch seine stolze Frau, die sich wahrhaftig über den Erfolg ihres Mannes freute. Was jedoch ein Fehler war, denn ihr Zuspruch lenkte ihn so sehr ab, dass er absoff. „Oh, verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", rief sie ihm zu, als er prustend wiederauftauchte.

So verging die Woche mit viel Übung, Untergehen, Wiederauftauchen, zwischendurch auch ein wenig Vorwärtskommen und letztendlich richtig schwimmend. Aber nicht nur Lucius und Remus plagten sich mächtig, auch Severus und Luna ging es nicht viel anders. Als er sie nämlich mit der Herausforderung konfrontierte, sah sie ihn typisch für sie verträumt an und meinte vollkommen versonnen: „Oh, was für eine wundervolle Idee. Dumm nur, dass ich nicht schwimmen kann."

„Aber ich habe Sie doch seit Schulanfang schon des Öfteren im Bikini auf den Ländereien gesehen", behauptete Severus, der dem keinen Glauben schenken wollte.

„Ja, weil ich gerne ein bisschen Farbe bekommen wollte, Sir", erklärte sie ihm lächelnd und drehte an ihrem Radieschenohring.

„Aber ich habe Sie doch auch schon von weitem im Wasser gesehen, wie sie mit ihren Freunden um die Wette geschwommen sind und gewonnen haben", beharrte der Tränkemeister auf sein Wissen, dass sie schwimmen können muss.

„Oh, da haben Sie sich bestimmt getäuscht, Sir", strahlte sie ihn an, „ich habe gar keine Freunde, die meisten meiden mich, weil sie mich komisch finden. Aber ich bin ja auch nicht die einzige Blondine auf Hogwarts, wahrscheinlich haben Sie mich auf die Entfernung mit jemandem verwechselt."

Severus wunderte es ein wenig, dass das Mädchen über die Tatsache, dass keiner sie mag, so redete, als würde sie über das Wetter sprechen, aber er steckte jetzt in einem anderen Dilemma - wie sollte der Wettkampf stattfinden, wenn Lovegood gar nicht schwimmen konnte?

„Können Sie schwimmen, Sir?", fragte sie ganz unbedarft.

„Ja, natürlich!", antwortete er konsterniert - wie sie so etwas überhaupt in Frage stellen konnte?

„Na dann bringen Sie es mir eben bei", meinte das Mädchen lapidar.

„ICH? … IHNEN?", stammelte der Mann verdutzt.

„Ja, wer wem denn sonst?", lachte sie heiter.

Nun, ja, da hatte sie wohl recht, dachte er bei sich, während er es wieder schaffte, seine sonst so emotionslose Maske aufzusetzen. Er hatte sich für das elfjährige Mädchen entschieden, weil er glaubte, sie könne gut genug schwimmen, um seinen Freund ein wenig herauszufordern, ohne ihn zu demütigen. Denn er war sich sicher, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Jugend und dem entsprechenden Körperbau gegen einen erwachsenen und vor allem auch ganz gut durchtrainierten Mann nicht gewinnen würde können - auch wenn der gerade erst schwimmen lernen musste, denn selbstverständlich wusste Severus sehr genau, dass Lucius das noch nicht konnte. Aber dass Luna auch nicht schwimmen konnte, machte ihm jetzt natürlich einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Es blieb ihm aber auch nichts erspart!

So stand er nun mit seinen schwarzen Badeshorts im Vertrauensschüler-Bad und hielt, ähnlich wie Remus zeitgleich Lucius, die Ravenclaw über Wasser und erklärte ihr die Notwendigkeit, sich selbst und dem Wasser zu vertrauen, dass man auf der flüssigen Oberfläche liegen konnte. Er hatte sich gegen den See entschieden, da die Gefahr, dass sie jemand beobachten hätte können dort weitaus größer war. Hier hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass die Liste für die Benutzung des Bades für jeden der draufschaute zu den Zeiten, wo er mit seiner Schülerin im Wasser war, immer jemanden aufweisen würde, der die Berechtigung hatte, sodass kein falscher Verdacht aufkommen konnte. Außerdem hatte er auch einen Verwirrzauber auf die Tür gelegt, die auch mit den unterschiedlichsten Bannen versperrt war - sodass jeder der die Klinke berührte, sofort überzeugt war, dass er am anderen Ende des Schlosses etwas Lebensnotwendiges würde tun wollen. Es war zwar etwas übertrieben - aber sicher ist sicher, dachte er sich, denn das Letzte, was er brauchte, war, dass ihm womöglich noch was vollkommen Falsches vorgeworfen werden würde, wenn man ihn mit einer Schülerin im Wasser erwischen würde. Jeder unsittliche Gedanke lag ihm jedoch mehr als fern bei dem kindlichen Körper des Mädchens. Er liebte es einfach andere dazu zu bringen, Sachen zu machen, die sie von sich aus nie machen würden und Lucius, der gegen eine Elfjährige ein Slalomschwimmen bestritt, war wohl eindeutig etwas, dass nie jemand zu sehen auch nur gedacht hätte.

Luna stellte sich recht geschickt an, sodass sie am dritten Tag schon schwimmen konnte und sie am vierten deshalb schon einen Wettstreit gegeneinander austrugen, um das Kind anzuspornen, auch eine echte Herausforderung für Malfoy zu werden. Am Tag vor der Konfrontation der beiden Kontrahenten, fragte das Mädchen ganz unschuldig: „Und was heißt jetzt eigentlich Slalomschwimmen, Sir?"

Severus rechte Augenbraue wanderte in unbekannte Höhen. „Sie wissen was ein Slalom ist, oder?"

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, nein", antwortete sie jedoch verträumt lächelnd.

„Oh", rief er verblüfft aus, nahm seinen am Beckenrand liegenden Zauberstab zur Hand, schwang ihn kunstvoll um sich herum, sprach einen lateinischen Spruch und schon standen mehrere grüne Stangen in einer geraden Linie im Wasser, immer zirka einen Meter voneinander entfernt. Dann erklärte er der Ravenclaw, die bewundernd die Szene betrachtete: „Das Wort Slalom definiert einerseits eine Strecke, die aus mehreren dicht aufeinanderfolgenden, gegenläufigen, engen Kurven besteht und andererseits den sportlichen Wettbewerb, der auf einer in dieser Weise verlaufenden Strecke ausgeführt wird", dozierte der Lehrer - erntete jedoch nichts weiter als einen weggetretenen Blick aus den blauen Augen des Mädchens. „Ziel ist es einmal rechts, beim nächsten Mal links und dann immer wieder abwechselnd vorbei an den Pfosten bis ans Ende der Strecke zu kommen und das möglichst als erster, um zu gewinnen. Am besten Sie sehen mir einmal zu", beendete er seine Ansprache leicht resigniert, da ihm wirklich auch nichts erspart blieb.

Er tauchte ab und schwamm an den Anfang der Slalomstrecke, die er im Bad hatte entstehen lassen. Dort tauchte er auf und begann dann, sowie er es zuvor erklärt hatte, einmal rechts und einmal links vorbei an den Stangen zu schwimmen bis zur letzten, wo er dann kehrtmachte und die Strecke nochmal zurückschwamm, wieder im Slalom und mit starken Schwimmzügen, sodass er mehr als flott wieder am Anfang stand. Luna klatschte begeistert in die Hände als er seine Demonstration beendet hatte und lachte überglücklich. „Das ist aber ein toller Sport und sie schwimmen ausgezeichnet, Sir!"

Etwas verlegen aufgrund des Lobes - was er nicht wirklich gewohnt war - zierten die Wangen des Lehrers einen leichten Rotton, als die Schülerin schon auf ihn zu schwamm und bat: „Jetzt bin ich dran, aber bitte bleiben sie in meiner Nähe, falls mir die Puste ausgeht, damit sie mich retten können." Und schon legte sie los. Sie kam problemlos ans Ende, während er sicherheitshalber neben ihr hergeschwommen war. Das wiederholten sie ein paar Mal bis Luna rief: „So, jetzt müssen Sie aber die Wettstreitsituation heraufbeschwören, damit ich das auch noch lerne." Ein fröhliches Zwinkern begleitete ihre Worte und entlockten dem sonst so griesgrämigen Tränkemeister ein feines Lächeln. Er tat wie geheißen und lies eine zweite Slalomstrecke erscheinen und dann schwammen sie beide ein paar Mal noch auf und ab. Für ihn, der er ein geübter Schwimmer war, war es kein Problem, sie zu besiegen, aber Lucius würde sich schon anstrengen müssen, denn das Mädchen war ganz schön ehrgeizig - was man ihr jetzt gar nicht so zutrauen würde, aufgrund ihrer Art.

Am nächsten Tag hatte er Narzissa und Lucius zu sich zum Tee eingeladen, was er natürlich seinem Direktor gemeldet hatte - damit es zu keinen Unstimmigkeiten kam. Anschließend schlenderten sie durchs Schloss und kamen wie zufällig zu dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler, indem Luna schon auf sie wartete. Severus legte die üblichen Banne und Zauber auf die Tür und schon begaben sich die Wettstreiter in die Umkleidekabinen und zogen sich ihre Badeanzüge an. Lucius trug heute einen grün-silber gestreiften kurzen Ganzkörperanzug, der sich nur in der Farbe von seinem anderen unterschied und das Kind trug einen neongelben Bikini.

Snape grinste seinen Freund offen an aufgrund dessen Bekleidung, was dieser jedoch würdevoll überging und majestätisch ins Wasser stieg. Der Tränkemeister ließ die schon gewohnten Slalomstrecken erscheinen und erklärte den Kontrahenten die Regeln, dann wandte er sich an die Slytherin: „Wenn du so reizend wärst, meine Teuerste, und mit deinem Zauberstab das Startsignal gibst."

Entzückt darüber, zückte sie ihren Stab, rief: „Auf die Plätze, fertig, los!" und zauberte einen Funkenregen, der mit einem schussähnlichen Knall aus ihrem Zauberstab explodierte.

Gleichzeitig schwammen die beiden Wettstreiter los und tatsächlich lag Lovegood - fest angefeuert von ihrem Lehrer „Schwimm Luna, schwimm!", „Ja, gut so, du liegst in Führung!", „Weiter so, Mädchen!", … - anfangs in Führung, da sie wendiger und geschmeidiger war als Malfoy, sodass sie die erste Strecke gewann. Aber seine langen Arme und Beine sicherten ihm auf dem Rückweg den Sieg, da er sie knapp, aber doch überholte. Auch seine Ehefrau war nicht stumm geblieben und hatte Sachen wie „Mach schon, streng dich an, Lucius!", „Schneller!", „Du kannst das!", „Willst du gegen ein Kind verlieren?", „Na los, zeig endlich was in dir steckt!" gerufen.

Beide waren leicht aus der Puste, als sie das Klatschen der zwei einzigen Zuschauer und gleichzeitig Schiedsrichter - die beide nicht wirklich unparteiisch waren - vernahmen und Luna fiel gleich in das fröhliche Lachen von Narzissa ein. Die erwachsene Blondine beugte sich zu ihrem Mann runter und gab ihm einen kurzen Siegerkuss, dann flüsterte sie ihm noch ins Ohr: „Weißt du eigentlich wie sexy du in diesem Badeanzug aussiehst, mein Liebster? Ich kann gar nicht erwarten, ihn dir auszuziehen, um dich für deinen Sieg entsprechend zu belohnen." Kurz musste das Familienoberhaupt schlucken.

Hoheitsvoll wie nur ein Malfoy es zustande brachte, trat er aus dem Wasser, zauberte sich sofort trocken und war auch einen Wimpernschlag darauf schon wieder in die edelsten Kleider gehüllt, als er von seinem Freund mit hocherhobener Nase wissen wollte: „Und, ist deine Bedingung jetzt erfüllt?"

„Über Gebühr, mein Teuerster", lachte dieser kollegial und klopfte dem Blonden freundschaftlich auf die Schulter - schon überlegend, wie er Lucius wohl das nächste Mal dazu „überreden" könnte, irgendetwas zu tun, was diesem niemals in den Sinn gekommen wäre …

 **Fin**


End file.
